Blind Love
by wildkat
Summary: After all the years of beatings by the Dursleys, Harry finally vents his anger. He is rewarded badly and Hermione is the one to help him through the repercussions, one of which may end his Wizarding career. H&Hr all the way! Songfic later on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or any of its characters. I know the Durselys have a electric fireplace, but for the sake of the story, think of it as a regular fireplace.  
  
Blind Love  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter growled, his hands curled into fists, and gritted his teeth in anger. His uncle, Vernon Dursely, had just gone way too far. He had insulted the one young witch that Harry was secretly in love with, Hermione Granger. Uncle Vernon had called her a slut and verturally every other derogatory name in the book. Harry wanted to curse Vernon magically, but as an underage wizard he was not allowed to use magic outside of school.  
  
Harry's school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had met his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his first year. He was now in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was beginning to wish he was a first-year once again, as not only did he hear that the fifth-year classes were torture, but Hermione was driving him crazy with her beauty.  
  
Harry nearly blew a gasket when Uncle Vernon had started insulting Hermione. His uncle had started yelling just because Harry had called Hedwig, his owl, into the living room to send Hermione a reply letter. Hermione was worried about him and Harry wanted to calm her down. Hedwig had flown in through the open kitchen window, startling Aunt Petunia, and landed on Harry's arm.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry screamed at his so-called uncle at the top of his lungs, "You have no right to call Hermione that!"  
  
"NO RIGHT!" Uncle Vernon exploded back, "I have all the right in the world to call that-that FREAK anything I want!"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry screamed back at the top of his lungs, "AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL HER A FREAK AGAIN OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"  
  
"I see that I need to teach you just who is boss in this house," Vernon stated all too calmly.  
  
Harry saw his uncle reaching backwards, toward the fireplace. He saw his fingers curl around the fireplace poker. Harry took an unconscious step backwards as his uncle brought the weapon around to his front. Harry dodged the first few swipes, but one caught his right leg. Harry let out a scream of pain and then he saw a blind flash of an explosion in his head. His uncle had caught him in the head with the sharp end of the poker.  
  
'HERMIONE!' Harry screamed mentally as he collasped.  
  
He felt himself being rolled over and was now lying on his back. The last thing Harry saw was his pathetic uncle standing over him. The now bloody poker hefted over one shoulder in preparement to strike him once again and a malicious grin on his uncle's face.  
  
"That'll teach you to back-talk me, you ungrateful, spoiled, BRAT!"  
  
Uncle Vernon puncutated the last word as he swung the poker down with all his might. A hot pain shot through Harry's left chest and he heard something like liquid spurting. He screamed out his pain as he was hit over and over again. He heard Hedwig, who had long retreated to the nearby high-ground of a book case, give out an angry couple of screeches. Harry barely saw Hedwig fly out a nearby window. Blackness tugged at his mind, but he refused to go quietly into the darkness. Finally with an overwelming amount of pain, the darkness overtook him and he knew no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miles away a young witch with brown hair and cinnamon eyes was sitting on her bed, reading. She was awaiting the reply to the letter she had sent to one of her best friends, also her secret crush, Harry Potter. Two nights ago, she had had a nightmare where Harry had been very brutily beaten by the Muggles he was stuck living with and it was her fault.  
  
'HERMIONE!'  
  
Suddenly an owl that had once been pure white soared into her room. Hermione Granger knew at once that what she had seen two nights ago was no longer just a nightmare, as the owl was Harry's and it was spattered with blood. She ran to her parents room with a sob stuck in her throat and the owl following her. When her parents heard about her dream and saw Harry's owl, they jumped into action. They sent Hedwig to Albus Dumbledore, a powerful wizard and Headmaster of Hogwarts, still bloody. Hermione borrowed a Barn owl, from a wizard down the road, to send a request of medical help from St. Mungo.  
  
Hermione chewed on her lower lip as her father drove like a bat out of Hell to get to Harry's wretched uncle and aunt's place. Finally they found themselves at Number 4 Privet Drive. Hermione's father waited until Dumbledore arrived, blasted down the door, and went inside, before he let Hermione get out of the Muggle car. Just as she reached the door, Dumbledore came back out of it and stopped her.  
  
"You don't want to go in there Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke softly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not a sight that you want to see."  
  
"Just tell me one thing. Is he-is he-"  
  
"No, Miss Granger, he's alive, just barely, but alive."  
  
"Thank Merlin!" Hermione choked out.  
  
Just then the St. Mungo transport, disguised as a Muggle bus, pulled up. The team rushed inside with Dumbledore still standing guard. A few minutes later, Harry was brought out of the house on a floating stretcher. Hermione took one look at Harry and dropped to her knees in shock at the sight of the very bloody and beaten young man. She cried in her mother's arms, in the backseat of her family's car, as her dad followed the transport. 


	2. Coma

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or any of its characters. I know the Durselys have a electric fireplace, but for the sake of the story, think of it as a regular fireplace.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After waiting for hours, Hermione had contacted Ron by owl and they all had showed up during the wait, the doctor appeared.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Hermione, her parents, Ron, and the entire Weasley family, including Bill and Charlie, stood up. Bill and Charlie had Apparated as soon as Pig had gotten them news of Harry.  
  
"I won't lie to you people. This is one of the worst cases I have ever seen. I still cannot believe all that damage was done by a Muggle. Mr. Potter is still being worked on as we speak. He's had some serious blunt trama to his right leg, chest, stomache, and head. The worst of the four is his head and chest. Mr. Potter might be in a coma or he might be unconscious when he is out of surgery; it depends on him really. Our report says that he was severly beaten with a Muggle fireplace poker."  
  
Hermione gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth quickly. Her fears-her nightmare-had been just undoubtably proven.  
  
"Potter recieved numerous blows to the chest and stomache, one to the head, and one to his right leg. Giving him five broken ribs, nine bruised ribs, a lacerated lung, possable severe brain damage, a bruised stomache, and a shattered femur. He also has numerous minor wounds all over his body, but none of those are life threatening."  
  
Hermione burst out in tears and suddenly found herself being hugged by someone. She didn't care who it was right then, she just needed to be held. She later found out that it was Bill Weasley that had been holding her.  
  
"The worst of the brain damage is possible short-term memory loss or poralysis. Then again the damage might just be loss of eye sight. The poker was found, lodged in his chest. If it had been two centimeteres higher, well, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, as it would have gone through his heart and not through his lung."  
  
The rest of the group got boiling mad when they heard this. Hermione now understood why Dumbledore had not allowed her to see Harry at the house and she fainted. For some reason or another, hours later, the doctors only allowed Hermione, once she woke up, back there with Harry. She stepped into the room, holding her breath, and started crying as she rushed to his side.  
  
Harry was as pale as fresh milk and his skin was almost transparent. Deep, dark, bruises were beginning to form on his face and all over his arms, legs, and chest. His leg was in a clear cast filled with a very strong healing potion. He was barely breathing and he was trembling as if cold. Almost his whole body was swathed in white medical bandages.  
  
Hermione gently grasped onto Harry's unwrapped hand and, just as gently, laid her head on his chest. She laid it right above his heart so she could hear its beat and know that he was alive. Also so she could gain a tiny bit of comfort from his beating heart.  
  
The size of Harry's heart amazed her, as not only was Harry modest, but he cared for everyone above himself. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she heard a just barely beating heart and she buried her head in his shoulder very gently.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she sobbed, broken hearted, into his chest, "What have those monsters done to you!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time ticked by until Harry had been unconscious for five weeks. Hermione was dozing in her chair next to Harry. Hermione absolutely refused to leave Harry's side, with the exception of going to the bathroom, unless Ron wanted to visit him. The nurses were kind enough to bring Hermione food so she wouldn't have to leave Harry for it.  
  
"H-Hermione?"  
  
Hermione's eyes shot open at her name and she saw that Harry was awake.  
  
"Hermione?! Hermione!"  
  
"I'm here Harry!" she cried and stroked his right cheek.  
  
"Hermione, I can't see!"  
  
"That's because you have bandages covering your eyes," Hermione explained to him softly, still stroking his cheek.  
  
"No Hermione, not like that," Harry replied with a note of fear in his voice, and stopped her hand with his own, but still kept it held to his cheek, "I can't see anything, not even the bandages."  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, Harry let go of her hand, and pulled herself from him, "I'll be right back with a doctor!"  
  
True to her word Hermione returned not a few minutes later with a doctor. After a few tests the doctor confirmed what Harry feared. He was blind, mind you temporarly, but still blind. Harry cried along with Hermione when they got the news. 


	3. Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or any of its characters. I know the Durselys have a electric fireplace, but for the sake of the story, think of it as a regular fireplace. I do not own the song, as it is from the movie "Quest for Camelot". I also do not own the question "How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" or the answer, as it is off the movie "A Goofy Movie".  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A couple weeks later, Harry was released from St. Mungo's and went to live with the Weasley family for the rest of the summer. The cast had worked and Harry's leg was as good as new. Hermione stayed with Harry the whole time and helped him out. The hard part at first was explaining Harry's problem to the Weasley family.  
  
The really hard part was Harry adjusting to his new, hopefully temporary, life. He was put into Ron's room because he was familiar with the routes of the house to and from that room. Also that Ron could help him if Harry wanted him to. At first Harry had trouble, but soon he got the hang of being blind. Over time Hermione got into the habit of getting up in the middle of the night and going to check on Harry.  
  
One night she found him curled up on the window seat. He was just sitting there with his knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees, and his chin resting on top of his knees. As soon as she entered the room, his head came up and turned toward her. She saw a true, soft, smile creep onto his lips, which was rare anymore, as she stepped up next to him.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Your cinnamon scented shampoo gave you away. That and I was expecting you to come and check on me like you do every night."  
  
"Oh, does it annoy you that I do?"  
  
"No, no. In fact, I rather enjoy having you come in here. Your presence is soothing and it helps me sleep."  
  
"Anything for a friend," she replied, smiling shyly.  
  
The smile disappeared from his face and he turned away from her and towards the window.  
  
"Friends, that's all we are, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hermione, I have to come clean," he stated softly and turned to face her, " I have to tell you that I love you, not as a friend, but as a true love."  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione replied and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too, not as a friend, but as a true love."  
  
Harry gazed into her eyes, lost in their depths. Hermione looked into his emerald eyes, astounded by all the emotions running through them. Their faces inched closer and closer until finally their lips touched. It was pure magic and I don't mean their kind of magic either.  
  
When the two seperated they were gasping for air. Hermione climbed up onto the window seat next to Harry. Harry promptly motioned for her to sit in his lap. She moved over into his lap and the two leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look at the sky, tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes" he sung out to her while leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  
  
Hermione smiled softly and almost started crying.  
  
"I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes" she sung gently, closing her eyes.  
  
Harry was astounded by her voice. 'By Merlin! Not only is Hermione beautiful and smart, but she sings like an angel.'  
  
"Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes" they both sung the verse together, their voices blending perfectly.  
  
"I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known" Harry sung gracefully while Hermione just waited.  
  
"Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes" they were both singing together once more.  
  
Hermione was in tears when the song finished.  
  
"That was a beautiful song," Hermione stated, "I never knew you could sing."  
  
"I didn't know that you could sing either."  
  
"Well now we're even."  
  
The both burst out laughing at the comment and suddenly Harry stopped himself and hushed her.  
  
"But ma, I don't wanna degnome the garden today..." Ron whimpered, talking in his sleep, and rolled over, pulling his blanket with him, "Make Perfect Percy or the Terror Twins do it..."  
  
Both tried to supress their laughter without much luck and burst out laughing once again before Hermione slapped her hands over both of their mouths.   
Hermione removed her hands with a smile after she was sure Ron was still soundly sleeping.  
  
"Would want to wake up sleeping beauty now would we?" she asked him sarcastically.  
  
Harry softly smiled. "Only if that sleeping beauty was you."  
  
Hermione blushed. "A smooth talker are we now, Mr. Potter?" she asked him, immatating Snape.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry replied and kissed Hermione before she could reply.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Hermione was smiling.  
  
"Professor Hermione Granger...I like the sound of that."  
  
"Professor Hermione Potter sounds better."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Why Harry!" she cried, embarrassed, "A little ahead of yourself aren't you?"  
  
"Not far enough if you ask me," Harry replied with a smirk and kissed Hermione once more.  
  
When the kiss ended, the both sighed and smiled once again. Ron suddenly shot up and turned to them, groggy, and the two froze.  
  
"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?"  
  
"Uh..." Harry stated and searched for an answer, "Three and a half?"  
  
Ron nodded, fell backwards onto his pillow, and was soon back to asleep.   
  
"I think that you should head back before we're caught. That was too close for comfort," Harry instructed Hermione.  
  
Hermione reluctantly got up and started toward the door.  
  
"Goodnight Harry."  
  
"Night Mione." 


	4. Pathways

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or any of its characters. I know the Durselys have a electric fireplace, but for the sake of the story, think of it as a regular fireplace.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next morning was as eventful as can be for a lot of Hogwarts students. It was time for them to get their letters and go to Diagon Ally for their supplies. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all needed to go to Diagon Ally today. Harry felt the stares as the group walked along the ally. He heard the whispers: 'Blimey, is that 'im?' 'I heard he got beat by a Muggle.' 'Heard he almost died.' 'Who's the girl holdin' hands with him?' 'Is she leading him around?'  
  
"He's blind!" a very young witch squealed when he walked past her.  
  
A large, shocked, gasp sounded from the gathered crowd. Harry hung his head, his hair hinding his face and his hurt look. He felt Hermione's hand, which was clasped with his and their fingers intertwined, squeeze his hand gently. Under the cover of his hair, he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Don't listen to them Harry," Hermione told him encouragingly, "Who cares what they think? Besides, you won't be blind forever."  
  
"I know 'Moine, but it still hurts to her people making a big deal over nothing like this."  
  
"Don't listen to them Harry. What do they know? They know nothing about the real you, but only about The-Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"You're right."  
  
The group got their supplies without much more of a fuss. They flooed back to the Weasleys with no problems.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at their usual places at the Gryffindor table. The sorting ceremony was under way and already they were to the P's. Harry smiled as the tweleveth Gryffindor of the night was announced. At the end of the ceremony, Harry stood up and held his goblet out in a toast.  
  
"Here's to new Gryffindor blood. May it behave worse than the old."  
  
"Here Here!" was chorused back to him, some though laughter.  
  
"My fellow Quiddich team members, I will need to speak to you in the common room later tonight."  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that night, Harry sat down on the couch and regarded his team mates.  
  
"I know that since I cannot see that means I cannot be the Seeker. I want to request a stand-by player to stand in for me until my eye sight returns."  
  
"That is the logical way to do this," Lavender replied, "But are you sure?"  
  
"It's just until my eyesight returns. I hope its soon though."  
  
"So do we," George replied.  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows you're the best Seeker in Hogwarts," Fred added onto his twin's comment.  
  
"I'm not that good," Harry replied, "I can't be."  
  
"Oh, but you are," George stated, "Everyone knows that."  
  
The team talked for a little while longer before retiring for bed.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The temporary stand-in was good, as it was Ginny, but she could not do anywhere near what Harry could do as Seeker. As a result, they barely beat Hufflepuff in their first match. About half way through the term, just two weeks before the Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw match, Harry awoke on a Saturday morning with a blinding head ache.  
  
Harry stumbled down the stairs to the common room. Hermione was sitting in her usual chair, reading. When Harry came stumbling into the room like a drunk person, she almost dropped her book. He collapsed onto a couch and Hermione noticed that he was pale, shaking, and barely awake.  
  
Hemione dropped her book and almost before it could hit the floor, she was by his side. Harry's head throbbed painfully each time he tried to think. Surprisingly it wasn't his scar, but the area around his eyes. He reached up to his temples and slowly massaged them.  
  
Slowly Harry opened his eyes and thought someone from up above was playing a joke on him. A large blur of bright colors appeared before his sightless eyes. The colors were moving so much and so fast that Harry began to get nasuated.  
  
His eyes quickly snapped shut and his hands flew to his eyes. He heard voices all around him. His head spun in a constant clockwise movement, making the colors swirl. Finally something inside felt like it snapped and he was given the mercy of unconsciousness.  
  
"Hermione?!" he heard Ron yelp, "What's wrong with Harry?!"  
  
"Go get Professor Mogonagal and Madame Promfrey quick! Tell them that it's an emergency! Harry's forehead's on fire!"  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Mogonagal was a little angry at Ron's intrusion and threatened to take away house points.  
  
"It's Harry!" Ron cried in protest, "It's an emergency! We need Madame Promfrey! Something's really wrong with Harry!"  
  
In a flash the Medi-witch was summoned and the three made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione shook Harry over and over. In the short time Ron had gone, Harry had practically stopped breathing. His heartbeat was erractic and he wasn't waking up. Hermione was really scared, scared she was going to lose him. Suddenly Madame Promfrey, Professor Mogonagal, and Ron dashed through the portrait door.  
  
Madame Promfrey practically shoved Hermione out of the way. Hermione's mind raced as she was almost thrown backwards. Tears raced down her cheeks as Madame Promfrey checked Harry over. She shook her head slowly and looked up into Professor Mogonagal's eyes.  
  
"He's slipped into a coma," she stated softly, "It looks like the shock from his eyesight returning overloaded his brain. I do not think I can risk trying to wake him."  
  
"And you shall not," Professor Dumbledore suddenly spoke out, as he stepped out from the shadows of the room, "Harry must find his way back. The path he chooses could mean endings or new beginnings for us all." 


End file.
